Kaiser Chiefs
Kaiser Chiefs é uma banda britânica de indie rock e new wave formada em 2003, em Leeds. Ficou famosa com grandes hits, como "I Predict a Riot ", "Never Miss a Beat " e o single n° 1 no Reino Unido, "Ruby". thumb|A bandaAté o momento, lançaram 5 álbuns de estúdio (Employment , Yours Truly, Angry Mob , Off With Their Heads , The Future is Medieval e Start The Revolution Without Me), um EP (Lap of Honour), dois álbuns ao vivo (Live at Elland Road e Live Shocks) e uma coletânea (Souvenir: The Singles 2004–2012). A banda contava Ricky Wilson (vocalista), Andrew White (guitarra), Simon Rix (baixista), Nick Baines (tecladista) e Nick Hodgson (bateria e vocal), até que Hodgson decidiu sair em 4 de Dezembro de 2012. No dia 7 de Fevereiro de 2013, é anunciado que Vijay Mistry, da banda Club Smith, vai se juntar aos Kaiser Chiefs como novo baterista na turnê europeia e projetos futuros da banda. História Antes de 2003, os membros da banda eram integrantes da banda de rock de garagem Parva , formada em 1997. Após o término de sua gravadora, a banda voltou às origens e adotou um som indie, ajudando-os a atingir popularidade no Reino Unido e posteriormente internacionalmente. Os membros da banda são torcedores do Leeds United, e resolveram mudar nome da banda inspirando-se no primeiro clube do então capitão do Leeds Lucas Radebe (Kaizer Chiefs Football Club).thumb|Parva, em 2002. O single de estréia, "Oh My God", foi lançado pela Drowned In Sound Records em maio de 2004 e esgotou as vendas em três dias, levando a banda à 66ª posição nas paradas de singles do Reino Unido. Apesar disso, foi o lançamento do segundo single "I Predict a Riot" que levou o grupo às mídias nacional e internacional, atingindo a 22ª posição da mesma parada em novembro. Em 18 de fevereiro de 2005, a banda fez a apresentação de abertura do NME Awards. Uma nova e mais profissional gravação de "Oh My God" foi lançada em fevereiro, que atingiu a sexta posição. Seu álbum de estréia Employment foi lançado em 7 de março de 2005. O DVD de Employment foi lançado em novembro de 2005, baseado em um documentário sobre a banda narrado por Bill Nighy. Também inclui os vídeos promocionais do álbum "Employment" e apresentações ao vivo. No dia 26 de fevereiro de 2007 foi lançado o novo álbum do Kaiser Chiefs, intitulado Yours Truly, Angry Mob . Ele traz 13 novas faixas, algumas das quais já haviam sido tocadas ao vivo em shows da banda. O primeiro single é "Ruby", cujo vídeo promocional foi filmado pouco antes do Natal de 2006 e já pode ser visto na internet e televisão. O terceio álbum, intitulado Off With Their Heads foi lançado dia 20 de outubro de 2008. O single "Never Miss A Beat" foi lançado dia 06 do mesmo mês. Em novembro vieram ao Brasil, se apresentaram em São Paulo no Planeta Terra Festival como uma das atrações principais. Um fato curioso, o tecladista Nick "Peanut" Baines teve de ser operado às pressas assim que desembarcou em São Paulo, devido a uma crise de apêndicite e tocou junto com a banda acompanhado de perto por um médico e um enfermeiro. Em 2009, a banda abriu alguns shows do Green Day nos Estados Unidos e do U2, na Europa. Também lançou o álbum ao vivo "Live at Elland Road ".thumb|Wilson em ação No dia 2 de junho de 2011, a banda lançou o seu quarto álbum, The Future Is Medieval. O primeiro single do álbum, chamado "Little Shocks", foi lançado no final de maio de 2011. Em seguida vieram "Man On Mars" e "Kinda Girl You Are". Em 16 de Março de 2012, a banda lança Start The Revolution Without Me , um álbum que vinha com músicas rejeitadas pela banda em The Future is Medieval, que vinha junto com o single "On The Run". Em 4 de Junho do mesmo ano, eles lançaram a coletânea Souvenir: The Singles 2004–2012 , o primeiro álbum dos melhores êxitos. Nele continha o single inédito "Listen to Your Head". No dia 4 de dezembro de 2012, o baterista do grupo, Nick Hodgson, revelou via Twitter que deixou a banda para seguir outros projetos particulares.[1] No dia 7 de Fevereiro de 2013, é anunciado que Vijay Mistry, da banda Club Smith, se juntou aos Kaiser Chiefs como novo baterista na turnê europeia e projetos futuros da banda. Também foi anunciada duas novas música, "Living Underground" e "Saying Goodbye", que farão parte do novo álbum da banda, que ainda não foi anunciado. Integrantes *Ricky Wilson - vocal *Andrew Whitey White - guitarra *Simon Rix - baixo *Nick Peanut Baines - teclado e sintetizador *Vijay Mistry - bateria e percussão ;Ex-membros *Nick Hodgson - bateria e backing vocal. Discografia http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kaiser_Chiefs&action=edit&section=4 editarÁlbuns de estúdio http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kaiser_Chiefs&action=edit&section=5 editarSingles Premiações ;2005 *'Melhor Single 2005' - Oh My God ;2006 *Brit Awards 2006: Melhor performance Britânica de Rock *Brit Awards 2006: Melhor performance Britânica ao vivo *Brit Awards 2006: Grupo Britânico *NME Awards 2006: Melhor Álbum *NME Awards 2006: Melhor Vestuário (para Ricky Wilson)